


Ochrasy/勋宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Summary: #Ochrasy - Mando Diao





	Ochrasy/勋宽

0.

李知勋没钱，夫胜宽见他第一面就知道。

已经褪色的衬衣不太合身，白色球鞋也被晒得隐隐发黄，摩挲着后腰的手掌粗糙得不像个二十来岁的年轻人。李知勋有二十岁吗，他不知道。夫胜宽没有问客人年龄的习惯。

比起从别人口中得到无意义的答案，他更喜欢那个推断的过程。有理有据、合情合理地猜测。

李知勋个子很小，穿上衣服的时候总像个未成年。笑起来又很软，声音又沙又甜。

做的时候却很凶，老让自己叫他哥哥，还老爱咬人。

他正在喘息，声音很大，手指陷进身下夫胜宽蓬松的头发里，忍不住摩挲指尖触到的温热皮肤。

像是某种"good boy"的夸奖。

男孩儿忍着干呕的冲动吞得更深。

脸皮倒是薄得很。

夫胜宽抬眼看他，白净的脸蛋浸在暧昧的颜色里。匿身于血液的情欲，蜿蜒着从皮肤表层透出漂亮的粉色来。很衬他。

不论做了多少次也纯情得要命。

其实夫胜宽不太在意这个。

只要身体足够年轻，他也不算吃亏。名字，年纪，都不是什么值钱的东西。

做的时候都恨不得把一分钟掰成两瓣儿来使，没人愿意把时间浪费在毫无意义的聊天上。

况且谁又能知道实话的真假呢。

但他饭量好像很大，每次来之前都吃得很饱。夫胜宽喜欢舔舐李知勋微微鼓起的胃那个地方，像是吃到牛奶糖一样的满足。薄薄的肌肉覆在温暖的骨骼上，他喜欢他的身体，干干净净的和别的客人都不一样。

李知勋说和他做的时候很容易饿。夫胜宽戳戳他的腹部表示不解。

男孩儿的眼睛很好看，因为疑惑微微睁大的样子带了一点儿娇憨的味道。清澈透亮的眼眸里只有自己，李知勋失神了片刻，又后知后觉地不好意思起来，结结巴巴的不知道怎么解释才好。

夫胜宽因为他懊恼的表情笑得开心，上翘的眼尾狡黠又无辜。动作倒是大胆得很，挺直了腰把胸口的甜点送到他的嘴边请君品尝。

哥哥要是饿了，就再多吃一点？

这种时候李知勋才会温顺起来，收起牙齿听话地只用舌头舔来舔去。

又湿又痒的倒像是惩罚。

夫胜宽难耐地扭动着，哑着嗓子叫了声哥哥。

于是他的手滑落回饱满多肉的白桃，掐着臀尖儿又哼哼唧唧地凶了起来。

能吃饱饭还能来招妓，应该也不算太穷。

夫胜宽在浴室里抠出李知勋留在他体内的东西冲掉，不着边际地想。

至少比自己要自由得多。


End file.
